Sick
by Calie1
Summary: One Shot. It wasn’t right on his part. Their relationship was a secret because of him and she was suffering for it.


Notes: Just a short one shot in the midst of working on The Fall and a Halloween fic.

* * *

"Well that was a bust." Bart fell back into his seat, propping his feet on the adjoining one.

"Shoes off the leather. This isn't your house. And it wasn't a bust we did get some intel. As soon as Chloe can-?" Oliver stopped, realizing suddenly that since they'd boarded the jet he hadn't heard a word from her. "Where is Chloe?"

"In the back." Dinah pointed behind her. "Said she wasn't feeling well."

Turning a concerned eye in the direction Dinah had direction he caught sight of a pair of bare feet sticking out from the seat. Pushing his laptop away Oliver stood and headed in her direction. When he found her she was sprawled across three seats, wrapped in the old throw blanket she always traveled with, and head buried into a pillow. "Chlo?" Her eyes opened slowly and she peered up at him. Kneeling down in front of her he brushed her blond locks away. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm sick." She said hoarsely, wincing at the pain. She coughed, slightly disgusted by the sound she made.

He sighed and looked behind him. "Anybody know anything about taking a temperature." Her forehead felt to warm for comfort.

"Kind of." Victor stepped forward and bent over, pressing his palm to Chloe's forehead. Seconds passed before he stood up. "102.8." He noticed the strange looks behind him and shrugged. "I'm a cyborg, what do you expect?"

The coughing began again and Chloe forced herself up into a sitting position, wincing as pain shot through her head. "Water."

"Hey, get-." Oliver stopped and frowned as Bart appeared in front of him with a bottle. "Thanks." Screwing off the top he passed it to her and slid into the seat beside her. When she was through he took it from her hand and set it on the side. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick? I wouldn't have brought you along." She sighed and dropped her head back, closing her eyes. "I told you that you didn't have to come." He whispered softly, recalling their conversation a week ago when he'd asked her to come along on the latest mission, more for personnel reasons then business.

Chloe opened her eyes and turned her head. "But I hadn't seen you in two weeks." Chloe covered her mouth, holding back a cough. Shutting her eyes again she continued. "Plus, I didn't start feeling bad until last night."

"You didn't-."

"I didn't want to worry you."

"We'll get you to the doctor when we get back to Metropolis." She only nodded in response. He wanted to reach out to her but didn't. That was why she hadn't said anything, any comfort that he would have wanted to give her he wouldn't have been able to. Not with the others around. Their relationship was secret, no one knew. She whimpered, drawing him out of his thoughts, and hunched over, burying her face in her hands. She coughed softly and whimpered again as she pressed the heal of her hands against her temples. It wasn't right on his part. Their relationship was a secret because of him and she was suffering for it. Sighing, he wrapped an arm around hers shoulders and pulled her against him. She came willingly, drawing her feet up and curling into his side.

"What are you doing?" Chloe mumbled into his shirt, breathing in the smell of his soap. He wasn't wearing any cologne, and she liked it that way. She'd always loved that clean shower smell. She'd missed it.

"Comforting my sick girlfriend." He mumbled softly and pressed a kiss on the crown of her head.

"But-." Chloe raised her head, remembering that the others were still only feet away. His arm held her close though.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you sit here miserable? Sit up for a minute baby." She groaned and straitened. Grabbing the pillow next to him he settled it on his lap and scooted to the far end of the row. She took the hint, stretching out along the seats and laying her head in his lap. Oliver reached over her and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. After sliding down the cover over the window he turned off the overhead light and laid his arm over her shoulders. "Get some sleep. As soon as we land I'm taking you to see a doctor." She mumbled an affirmative and was silent for the rest of the flight. Every so often he received speculative glances from the rest of the team, but he ignored them. They had to at least have noticed the attraction between himself and Chloe long before now anyway. He'd deal with the repercussions later. The important thing was taking care of Chloe.


End file.
